


Gun Play

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Markiplier - Freeform - Fandom, Markiplier- Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Basically darkiplier, Dom - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Gun play, Leafy is a whimpering sub, M/M, Oneshot, daddy - Freeform, dubcon, insertion, master - Freeform, slut, slut boy, sub, they do fuck eventually, weapon kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: After kindly offering Calvin a lift back to his own home, Mark stops by his own house to grab something for the trip.Or, so he says....Oneshot.





	

Mark stopped the car right outside his house, after saying he was going to grab something for the trip to Calvin's. The house was another two hours away, and Calvin was grateful that the popular fellow YouTuber had offered to take him home.

He waited for a few moments, blowing an imaginary bubble into the air, hoping to see the wave of red hair come back out the door.  
When he did see the primary colour, he perked up and sat in his seat, only to realize Mark was being really weird, and walking back slowly.  
Mark walked up to the car door that Calvin was sitting beside, opening it slowly and ushering him out with a whisper.

"Someone is prowling around out the back, come into the house..." Mark huffed, pulling him by his arm. "I don't want them to see you..."

Calvin quickly walked into the house, entering before Mark could. He was worried about who Mark could possibly talked about, as he walked down the hallway and looking out any of the windows in his view.

That was when he could hear a soft metallic click sound from the direction of the front door.  
"Mark!" Calvin called out for help before spinning around and holding his hands up, only to see the man himself holding up chrome brushed handgun with one hand, his thumb still poised on the pulled safety.

Mark had a wicked grin on his lips, and Calvin turned around to look for someone in the doorway behind him that Mark could be aiming for, but no-one was there.  
Calvin swallowed and swiveled around to see Mark stepping closer to him, and retreated backwards.

"Mark, what are you doing?"  
Mark didn't reply, and didn't say a word until he had Calvin spun around and pressed to his chest, the cool metal pressing against his temple.  
"M-Mark, please... what do you want?" Calvin whimpered, still keeping his hands where they can be seen. A hot exhale brushed down his neck, and Calvin had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

Without a word, Mark removed the gun and slowly moved his hand towards the front of Calvin's face, displaying the gun's description; a Desert Eagle .50 AE.  
Already Calvin could feel the power emanating from its presence.

"I want you to take your clothes off..." Mark growled, stepping back and nudging Calvin with the tip of the weapon against his shoulder.  
Calvin did as he was told, tears threatening to break from his eyes. Without looking at Mark, he knew the look that was in his eyes.  
A lust, only empowered by his new control over him.

As soon as his clothes were off, blushing madly, Calvin found a hand around the back of his neck, and the gun now pressed under his chin. Calvin whimpered again, finding his hand automatically holding Mark's in his panic.

Mark chuckled as he watched his reactions, clicking the safety back on as quietly as he could manage.  
"You're so beautiful, Calvin. I want you all for myself... and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Mark murmured.

He leant in close and started dragging his tongue all up his cheek, hearing Calvin gasp in reply and try to pull away. He didn't fight back too much, knowing it wouldn't go his way at all since he couldn't run anywhere.  
Mark continued, letting his mouth and tongue run over Calvin's ear shape, and then down his jaw and biting the skin.

"No...no...no." Calvin mumbled, trying not to be too vocal and anger or further arouse his captor.  
Mark grumbled, and stood back with half lidded eyes.  
"Move. Go."

Mark motioned to the hallway, and watched as Calvin gingerly stepped ahead, hoping he wouldn't feel the gun pressed against his back. He found a bedroom door open, and without being asked, he walked in and hoped it was the right decision.

What he didn't expect was to have a hand in his hair, shoving him into the bed with his feet still on the floor and his ass in the air.

He whimpered, moving his mouth upwards to inhale deeply. He started to shake as he waited for something to happen. He didn't feel the metal against his skin, but did feel the hand move from his neck.  
"Don't move." Mark warned, taking two loud steps away from the bent figure.

Calvin tried to listen closely as Mark moved around the room. There was a wet slick sound, that made the younger boy tense. Calvin kept listening, and heard the same new wet slicking sound, and a soft moaning from the armed male.  
Soon though, Calvin felt a warm hand slap across his bottom. He squealed and raised his head, immediately shoved back down to the bed by strong hands.

Mark pressed his cock against the small of Calvin's back, breathing heavily. The younger boy whimpered and tried to crawl away, losing all form of restraint.

"No, no, stop, Markiplier!" Calvin screamed, trying to crawl away. He got as far as halfway before hands grabbed him from around his hips and pulled him back. Mark held him with one hand, using his other to part Calvin's legs and pull him back until he could force himself inside.  
Calvin cried out, unable to move or fight back. He choked out a sob as he was forced to stay in place and become a fuck puppet for Mark.

With minimal warning, Calvin's crying turned into choked moans and sobs as his prostate was hit again and again, sending rushes of pleasure through his entire body. He couldn't hold back from being vocal, crying out and biting his lip.  
When Mark held the Desert Eagle up to Calvin's neck, he heard a soft gasp that was followed by desperate groans of need, rather than a whine,

Calvin swallowed nervously, starting to like the feel of something dangerous so close to his skin, knowing this was so wrong. He let the endorphins shut him up, as well as his self control and morals.

The pleasure ended abruptly when Mark pulled out suddenly, grunting as he stepped back, letting some santorum drip from Calvin's behind.  
Calvin mewed weakly, moving back with Mark's movements. His body betrayed him in wanting more. That was when he felt something press between his legs again. Horrified, Calvin tensed as he heard the satisfying click of the safety turning back off from within his ass.

He yelped and stood up absolutely straight, struck with a cold sweat.  
Mark chuckled and leaned upwards to kiss his neck, hearing the strangled breaths his captive took.  
He was afraid.  
Calvin swallowed, waiting to see what Mark would do.

"Lie on the bed. On your back or stomach, whichever you choose. I'll like any position you take..."  
Calvin crawled onto the bed, shuddering in the feel of having the weapon still inside him.  
It was cold too, and it contrasted from how hot his ass felt being fucked by Mark.  
Obediently, Calvin pressed his face into the bed again and moaned as warm hands spread his legs.

"What's my name?" Mark murmured, strangely calm.  
"M- Mark?"  
"I have another name... I want you to guess what my name should be?"  
Calvin sighed, "Don't make me-"  
"Guess!" Mark growled, putting his finger on the trigger.

Calvin screamed, collapsing onto the bed. He started blushing and cursing under his breath when he felt the slicked gun start fucking his hole from behind.

"M...Master?" Calvin bit his lip.  
Mark shook his head, then realized Calvin couldn't see.  
"No, try again..."  
Calvin moaned as the gun was still inside him, rhythmically moving.

"Daddy?"

Mark growled, "Yes."

Calvin heard the safety click back on, and slowly decided to purposely push himself back onto his knees.  
Assuming Mark would start fucking him again, he arched his back and moaned softly, wanting that internal heat and pleasure again.  
"Do you have Stockholm Syndrome?" Mark murmured, amusement in his tone. "Or are you just gonna be a little slut boy for me?"

Calvin whined, moving now with Mark's hand movements, fucking the gun.  
"Yes?"  
Calvin didn't reply.  
"You want to cum, don't you?"  
Calvin mewed weakly in response, "Yes please."  
"Yes please, who?"  
"Yes please, Daddy...fuck me."

"Yeah? You want me to touch you?" Calvin felt himself be forced to stand up, a hand sitting around the front of his throat, temporarily, then letting go and sliding down to wrap around Calvin's cock. "You want me to jerk you off and fuck you until you come?"  
"F-fuck me, please...please!" Calvin cried out, feeling the weapon be pulled out from his ass, and replaced by Mark's hot length, warming him from inside.

Within moments of Mark thrusting into him and groaning, Calvin felt his lower region convulse as he came all over Mark's hand and on the bed sheets in short ribbons.

He stayed in place as Mark held him and continued to fuck him until he too climaxed, biting Calvin's neck to mute his choked moans.  
Calvin came down from his endorphin high, then let his eyebrows raise up at the horror of realizing what just happened, aware of Mark pulling out from his ass.  
"You were a good boy today," Mark leaned close to his ear, kissing him. "I do hope I get to see you like this more often..."

Without a word, Calvin nodded halfheartedly, feeling tears sting at his eyes again.  
He felt fucked up, filthy and used.  
But the worse thing was the fact he wanted to be fucked and tortured all over again.  
By Mark.  
And the gun.

End.


End file.
